A type of die casting machine generally used consists of a framework supporting a bed plate forming a die base or bottom, at least two platens displaceable on the said bed plate under the action of main jacks and a plurality of cavity reservation members such as pins or cores movable under the action of secondary jacks.
A mold or die consisting generally of two half molds or die cheeks is fastened through the medium of the said cheeks onto the confronting faces of the said platens. The cheeks are adapted to be assembled so as to form a fluid-tight die sealed against molten metal and withstanding the thrust exerted by the latter.
The die casting devices currently used for the production in small and medium series are generally actuated by hand or in the best of the cases partially mechanized by means of mechanical jacks or toothed racks allowing a limited number of movements, for example 2 or 3 motions thereby permitting to reduce the manufacturing costs of the die casting machines.
However the die casting contrivances intended for the production in small and medium series suffer from many inconveniences among which may in particular be cited the following inconveniences:
it is necessary to fit the foundries with a great number of die casting machines adapted to the various mold kinds used owing to the large diversity of the molds used in the production of small and medium series, PA1 the component elements of the die casting machines, namely the framework and the aforesaid mechanical actuating mechanisms are generally brought to to a standstill finally owing to the fact that their dismantling would require a long and hard manual work and that some elements may not be reused such as the jack holders which are manufactured with a specific length adapted to a given mold, PA1 the cost of each die casting machine may not be made profitable owing to the fact that most of the molds are used once or six times a year only and each time for a duration generally lying between one half-day and a week, PA1 each die casting machine is often kept for a very long duration sometimes greater than ten years thereby generating a huge need for storage owing to the substantial bulk of each framework and to the impossibility of storing the latter in height and very high costs of maintenance and of supply of spare parts, PA1 some movements are not automatized or mechanized in particular when it is necessary to insert pins or cores in directions inclined with respect to the vertical or horizontal direction, these operations being then carried out manually. PA1 the hydraulic distribution group is often very clearly under-employed owing to the fact that the production of many foundry parts generally requires the motion of one or two pin-operating or core-operating jacks only in addition to the cheek-operating jacks, PA1 this under-employment does not permit to redeem the very high expense of the automatized die casting machines in the case of a production in small and medium series, PA1 the duration of adjustment of a given mold on these die casting machines is very long with respect to the production time in small and medium series thereby making their use incompatible with frequent changes of molds which are peculiar to or inherent in the production in small and medium series, PA1 the diversity of shapes of the molds and of positions of the pins or cores in the production in small and medium series is such that the use of one single automatized die casting machine may not be contemplated to meet all the needs.
In the production in large series are known improved automatized die casting machines comprising a hydraulic distribution group allowing to provide for a great number of movements, for example from six to eight movements.
These die casting machines are designed with a basic equipment allowing to actuate a large number of jacks through the medium of an automaton connected to a central processing unit which is in charge of the production monitoring or management of the corresponding die casting machine.
However these automatized die casting machines may not be used in a profitable mariner in the production in small and medium series for the following grounds:
The object of the present invention is therefore to propose a die casting machine allowing to avoid the aforesaid drawbacks, which should be adaptable to the various kinds of molds used in the production in small and medium series, which exhibits low mounting time and costs and which should be automatizable.